Lyrics:London Calling
London calling to the faraway towns Now war is declared, and battle come down London calling to the underworld Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls London calling, now don't look to us Phoney Beatlemania has bitten the dust London calling, see we ain't got no swing 'Cept for the ring of that truncheon thing 1: The ice age is coming, the sun's zooming in Meltdown expected, the wheat is growing thin Engines stop running, but I have no fear 'Cause London is drowning, and I live by the river London calling to the imitation zone Forget it, brother, you can go it alone London calling to the zombies of death Quit holding out, and draw another breath London calling, and I don't wanna shout But when we were talking, I saw you nodding out London calling, see we ain't got no high Except for that one with the yellowy eyes 2: (x2) The ice age is coming, the sun's zooming in Engines stop running, the wheat is growing thin A nuclear error, but I have no fear 'Cause London is drowning, and I.. I live by the river! Now get this: London calling, yes, I was there, too An' you know what they said? Well, some of it was true! London calling at the top of the dial And after all this, won't you give me a smile? London calling I never felt so much alike fading alike alike alike ---- Lyrics as seen in the liner notes: London calling to the faraway towns Now that war is declared-and battle come down London calling to the underworld Come out of the cupboard, all you boys and girls London calling, now don't look at us All that phoney Beatlemania has bitten the dust London calling, see we ain't got no swing 'Cept for the ring of that truncheon thing The ice age is coming, the sun is zooming in Engines stop running and the wheat is growing thin A nuclear error, but I have no fear London is drowning-and I live by the river London calling to the imitation zone Forget it, brother, an' go it alone London calling upon the zombies of death Quit holding out-and take another breath London calling-and I don't wanna shout But when we were talking-I saw you nodding out London calling, see we ain't got no highs Except for that one with the yellowy eyes The ice age is coming... London calling, yeah, I was there, too An' you know what they said? Well, some of it was true! London calling at the top of the dial After all this, won't you give me a smile? ---- Vanilla Tapes demo lyrics: London Calling to the fools in the crowd I would call it dangerous to gee your weight around London Calling - we're the kings of the South Hated all over, kings of the mouth London calling, and we ain't got no swing 'Cept for the ring of that truncheon thing London Calling at the news o'clock nine Evacuate the city appearing kind CHORUS The ice age is coming, the sun's zooming in The paper is dry, the wheat is getting thin Meltdown expected reactor turning London is drowning and I live by the river London Calling to mods on the run Stomp out forecast seaside fun London Calling, the past is a cult The wrong kind of jacket proof of that (?) London C-c-c-call... Ahh-ah-ah-ahhhh! Never felt so much like.. London Calling Category:Lyrics